Meike Cafe
by Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon
Summary: Hanya inspirasi numpang lewat yang melintas di kepalaku. Menceritakan tentang sebuah cafe. Tapi, kok rasanya ada sangkut pautnya sama Taichi ya?


Tail-chan : Waiii! Bikin lagi nih. Padahal fic lain belum kelar T^T…

Mika : Kok bikin lagi sih?

Tail-chan : Gak tahu. Tiba-tiba pengen nulis lagi nih setelah nonton 'Kaicho wa Maid-sama' dan baca fic-nya Hikari Rio yang judulnya '7th Heaven Host Café'.

M : Tapi, kok terus bikin fic baru padahal yang lainnya belum

Tail-chan : GAH! Gak tahu juga nih. Sudahlah, mending langsung saja baca. Nih M, Mika bacain nih. *Ngelempar kertas*

Mika : Huh dasar. Baiklah, Disc : Digimon bukan punya kami. Ntuh anime tuh punya Akiyoshi Hongo beserta pabrik mainannya.

M : Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah Mika. Rated fanfic ini adalah : T

Mika : Habisnya, si kucing garong berkepribadian 3 itu. Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, mungkin agak shonen-ai, typo, crossdressed, dll dsb.

Tail-chan : Graoooow, apa maksudmu dengan kucing garong berkepribadian 3 hah? Oh ya, di sini aku menggunakan chara digimon 01-06. TUNGGU KAU *Berubah wujud jadi Tairei, memegang piso entah dari mana.*

Mika : AMPUUUUN! JANGAN BUNUH AKUUUU! OoO

M : Haaaaah… baiklah cerita ini berjudul…

**Maike Café**

M : Sudah, silakan membaca. Aku harus mencari mereka berdua nih *Ninggalin mimbar*

"Eh, kita ke Maike Café yuk!" kata salah satu teman Taichi. Saat ini, mereka masih di sekolah.

"Hah? Maike Café?" Tanya yang lainnya. "Iya, masa kau gak tahu? Itu café yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini. Maid-maid disitu cantik dan manis semua! Jadi mau gak?" Tanya nya.

"Maaf, aku ada latihan band. Jadi tak bisa. Mungkin lain kali." Kata Yamato sambil mengambil tas dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau kamu, Tai? Kamu mau ikut gak?" Tanya nya lagi. "E-eh. Ma-maaf! Aku juga gak bisa. Ada urusan mendadak. Maaf ya!" kata Taichi sambil buru-buru mengambil tas dan lari meninggalkan 2 temannya. "Oy, Taichi!"

Taichi terus lari sampai stasiun. Kereta pun berhenti. Taichi naik. Dan menunggu sampai kota sebelah.

Ngiiikk… Gejresss

Begitu pintu kereta dibuka, Taichi langsung berlari dengan kencang sampai di sebelah sebuah gedung bertingkat dua. Ia pun membuka pintu yang ada di depannya dan langsung disambut dengan 'ramah' oleh sang adik.

~Taichi POV~

"Taichi, kok lama? Ini sudah masuk jam kerja loh. Yang lain sudah pada kerja." Kata Hikari. "Maaf Hikari, tadi ada jam tambahan makanya lama." Kataku memberitahunya sambil mengganti baju seragamku dengan seragam kerjaku.

"Ayo, sini aku dandani." Kata Hikari sambil menarikku menuju kursi.

Hikari pun menyisir rambutku, lalu memberiku suatu wig, dan…

"Selesai. Sudah langsung kerja. Jangan lupa mengubah suara mu." Kata Hikari. "Iya iya. Ehm…Ehm… nah sudah." Kataku sambil mengubah suaraku.

"Nah, mulai kerja Ichi-chan." Katanya sambil mendorongku menuju pintu. Aku mau tak mau harus membuka pintu itu, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Maike Café. Sebuah café yang berada di kota sebelah. Café dengan nuansa imut yang menghadirkan berbagai cemilan. Dan para maid manis akan melayani pra tamu. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, café ini memiliki rahasia…

Dan sekarang, aku berada di sini. Memakai baju berenda putih, celemek putih, dan baju itu berwarna berwarna orange dengan panjang selutut. Di atas rambutku, terdapat bando berenda dan berpita berwarna orange. Dan kepalaku dipasang wig berwarna coklat sepanjang punggung yang dikucir kuda. Yap, saat ini dengan enggan aku mengatakan, aku saat ini mengenakan baju MAID. Terimakasih pada Hikari yang memintaku menjadi pekerja di café ini. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kenapa Ichi-senpai? Kok wajahmu seperti itu sih?" Tanya seseorang di sampingku. "Oh kamu toh." Kataku. Yang tadi bertanya adalah seseorang berbaju sama denganku, hanya saja warnanya orange campur biru. Orang itu berambut coklat agak ungu sebahu. Seumuran dengan Hikari, otomatis setahun lebih muda dariku (Aku membuat Hikari lebih muda 1 tahun. Maaf ya.) "Suke-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja aku masih bingung, kenapa Hikari hanya menerima pekerja PRIA sebagai MAID di café?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Bisa bahaya kalau ada yang tahu.

Dan, memang. Aku heran kenapa Hikari hanya menerima pria sebagai maid. Dan itu adalah rahasia café ini, bahwa seluruh maid di sini adalah PRIA TULEN, termasuk aku.

Mari kuperkenalkan para maid disini, yang berjumlah 6 orang :

Yang pertama adalah aku, sudah pada tahu kan? Aku sekarang kelas X SMA. Umur 16 tahun. Saat menjadi maid, aku memakai wig berwarna coklat tua dikucir kuda. Baju maid yang kukenakan berwarna orange dengan bando senada. Saat menjadi maid, aku dipanggil Ichi.

Yang kedua, yang tadi bertanya padaku. Namanya Motomiya Daisuke. Kelas IX SMP. Umur 15 tahun. Saat menjadi maid, dia memakai wig berwarna coklat mendekati ungu sebahu. Baju maidnya berwarna orange bercampur biru. Saat menjadi maid, nama panggilannya Suke.

"Anu, Ichi-san! Tolong layani meja no. 4!" seru seseorang. Orang yang tadi teriak itu bernama Matsuda Takato. Kelas IX SMP. Umur 15 tahun. Saat menjadi maid, memakai wig berwarna coklat madu seleher. Baju maidnya berwarna merah. Saat menjadi maid biasa dipanggil Kato. "Ah, ya. Baik."

"Oi, Suke! Tolong lap meja no. 10!" seru yang lain. Orang itu Kanbara Takuya. Kelas IX SMP. Umur 15 tahun. Waktu menjadi maid, memakai wig coklat seleher. Baju maidnya berwarna merah dengan sedikit warna orange. Saat ini, namanya menjadi *Hmmp* Kuya. (Tail-chan : Hahahahahaha… Kuya? Kuya Emang Kuya? Hahahahaa! *Tampoled*)

"Irrshaimasse, Maike Café desu!" Seru dua orang di pintu masuk. Yang satu namanya Daimon Masaru, satu-satunya orang yang seumuran denganku. Ia juga satu-satunya orang yang tidak memakai wig, secara rambutnya sudah panjang pertengahan bahu dan punggung, rambutnya selalu diikat setengah. Baju maidnya berwarna orange campur merah. Nama panggilan saat ini adalah Masa. Oh ya, diantara kami semua, dia lah yang penampilannya paling feminine.

Lalu, yang di sebelahnya adalah Kudou Taiki. Sama seperti Hikari, berumur 15 tahun. Saat ini, ia memakai wig coklat sepunggung dan baju maid berwarna merah tua. Dan nama panggilannya adalah Iki.

Meskipun kami semua saat ini menjadi perempuan dan TIDAK ADA yang menyadari bahwa kami adalah laki-laki, tapi kami semua adalah laki-laki tulen! Misalnya nih, aku dan Daisuke adalah kapten sepakbola di sekolah kami. Yang paling extreme adalah Masaru. Konon katanya, sebelum menjadi pekerja di sini, dia adalah petarung tangguh di kota kelahirannya.

"Oi, Ichi! Kenapa kamu? Melamun dari tadi?" Tanya seseorang. Ternyata Takuya. "Oh Kuya-chan. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku. "Oh ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, tolong antarkan makanan ini ke meja no. 8." Katanya sambil menyerahkan makanan dengan suara aslinya. Saat ini kita di ruang pegawai.

Oh ya, karena kami memakai baju maid, DAN dikarenakan kami gak mau ada yang tahu, TERPAKSA kami harus berusaha menggunakan suara perempuan saat bekerja (kecuali saat berada di ruang karyawan).

Sebenarnya café ini milik orang tua kami. Hanya saja, orang tua kami sudah tidak kuat mengatur ini. Makanya mereka pun pensiun dan pindah ke desa dan memberikan hak café ini pada kami. Tapi aku menolak, makanya Hikari lah yang memilikinya. Tapi, mau apa dikata ternyata Hikari meminta (baca: memaksa) ku untuk menjadi maid di café nya. Aku awalnya menolak, tapi karena dia memasang wajah puppy eyes beserta air mata, aku langsung tak kuasa menolaknya.

Oh ya, seluruh pegawai café ini tinggal di sini. Kamar kami semua berada di lantai dua.

"Ichi! Jangan melamun! Nanti makanannya jatuh!" kata Takuya memperingatiku saat aku akan keluar ruangan sambil membawa makanan. "Iya iya. Aku tahu!" seru ku.

Ya mungkin segini saja yang bisa aku katakana. Oh ya, satu lagi. Ini adalah keluh kesah kami (para cowok) : Bekerja ganda sebagai cowok dan cewek itu MELELAHKAN! Dikatakan manis dan cantik oleh para tamu, dan TIDAK tahu bahwa kami laki-laki MENYAKITKAN!

Ya sudah, aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini :

"Sayonara o mata ne, Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama." Seru ku saat anda beranjak keluar dari café.

**~ Chapter 01 is Owari Desu!~**

** Taail-chan Talks!**

Tail-chan : Hah kelar! Chapter 1 berhasil kelar!

*Girang-girang sendiri tanpa tahu bahwa ada aura membunuh di belakangnya*

Mika : A-anu Tail-san. Apa kamu tidak menyadari bahwa kau akan segera wafat sebentar lagi? *badan gemeteran karena hawa di belakangnya*

Tail-chan : Heh? Memangnya ada apa? *tidak dapat merasakan hawa membunuh*

Mika : I-itu…

Tail-chan : Hm? *Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 6 cowok yang memandangnya dengan tatapan pembunuh + membawa benda tajam*

6 leaders : BR*NGSEK KAU! APA-APAAN TUH FIC ITU? SEENAKNYA SAJA MENYURUH KAMI BER-CROSSDRESSED! *Menyerbu Tail-chan*

Tail-chan : Ya, tolong reaview ya untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Asal bukan flame. Dan mohon undur diri karena aku harus KABUUURRRR! MAAAAAAAFFFFFF!

6 Leaders : TUNGGU KAUUUUU!


End file.
